Book 5: TENSION
by KakashiNoHate
Summary: Set Directly after S4 finale Blood was spilled across the Floor of the Fire Nation Palace, United Republic troops standing in victory. Izumi Laying on the floor, coughing up blood. Asami, Korra, Mako, and Bolin surrounded on all sides in the Fire Lord's chambers. Raiko walks in. "You are very foolish, Avatar.
1. Spirit World Vacation

**Guys I am so sorry that I took so long, between high school, writing and my JROTC stuff its a tight don't let me keep you from reading!**

**(also there is a Naruto refernce here since I was told I should watch it XD)**

blood was spilled across the Floor of the Fire Nation Palace, United Republic troops standing in victory. Izumi Laying on the floor, coughing up blood. Asami, Korra, Mako, and Bolin surrounded on all sides in the Fire Lord's chambers.  
Raiko walks in. "You are very foolish, Avatar. You never know when to stay out of other peoples business. Now Surrender The Fire Lord over to my custody, and we will let you and your friends go free."  
Korra's eyes widened then seared with anger. She turned to Asami and then to Izumi. She looked back at Raiko, glaring. "Never!" She yelled as she threw a fireball at Raiko.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

1 Year Earlier...

Korra and Asami Stepped into the portal, And Asami was Amazed by the beauty of the spirit world. The sky filled with Oranges, Blues, Greens, and yellows.

"Korra, This place is beautiful!" She mused.

"Yes it is. But so are you." korra said, taking her hand."I know a place we can go to... But its far away. We can meet a friend of mine here."

"Who?" Asami had a look of question on her face. "I'm sure you know who it is. now C'mon, we've only got a few days before we go back."  
They set off walking, Halfway through their walk to Korra's friend, Raava Budded in. "Korra." Korra turned around and then she realized it must have been Raava calling her.  
"Raava? Is that you?"  
Raava let out a small laugh. "Like I've never heard that question before." The spirit said sarcastically. Asami turned to look at Korra.  
"Korra, Who is talking to you?" Asami asked.  
"Its Raava, My Avatar Spirit."  
"Wait, She can - Oh yeahhh... I forgot..." Raava Said.  
The Couple Laughed at Raava's Mental mistake before Korra asked why Raava was calling for her.  
"so why were you calling me? Normally you don't do that unless there's an emergency..." korra asked.

"No special Reason. After all you are the only avatar I've managed to hold a full conversation with since Wan passed." Raava said.  
Korra nodded before turning to Asami.  
"So you are The Spirit that Korra always talks about?" Asami asked.  
"Yes. I am Raava"  
Asami nods. "It is an honor to speak with you, great spirit"  
"It's my pleasure to speak with the Avatar's Girlfriend." Raava said, Asami blushed.  
"Alright You Two, you'll have more time to talk later. Now Raava, if you will leave me and asami to our vacation. please?" Korra said. "As you wish" Raava said.  
Korra noded, then sat down, watching asami gaze around the spirit world.  
"Enjoying the view, 'Sami?" Korra asked.  
"Its beautiful." She replied.  
"You gonna come sit with me?" Korra asks, patting the ground next to her.  
Asami turns around and smiles then Walks towards Korra, sitting down next to her and leaning her head on Korra's shoulder.  
"I love this... Us. I actually feel... Happy." Asami said.  
"I do too. I-I love you Asami." Korra said, Drifting off and letting sleep capture both their eyes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next morning seemed to come quickly. Almost too quickly for Korra. Asami was up already, which was finished brushing her hair and walked over to korra, gently shaking her awake. After a few moments, korra woke up with a groan.  
"Ugh... Morning already? Cant we sleep in? We're on vacation for Raava's sake."  
Asami was about to say something when Raava interrupted her.  
"Did someone call? I heard my name." The spirit said.  
"No Raava, I didn't call for you." Korra replied.  
"Aww okay... Oh and I have something to show you two, once you look presentable of course." Raava announced.

Korra and Asami exchanged a couple of amused looks. Korra got up and changed her clothes, washed up a little bit, and then had Asami brush her hair out. A few minutes later The couple heard Raava calling out to them.  
"Korra are you ready?"

"For what?"

"My surprise"

"Yes Raava... Show me..."

Korra felt a rush of energy, and dropped to her knees. For a moment it felt like she was going to pass out, but when she looked up, she could see a bright figure. It was a girl with light skin, about 5'5, skinny all around, Dark blue hair with streaks of white running through her hair, Bright Blue eyes. In her mid section there was a tiny red and black diamond.

"Woah." Asami said, staring at Raava in amazement. She taps korra's shoulder trying to get her attention. Korra responds with a bit of a jolt. She looks at the figure before her and she has a loss of words. Raava finds amusement in the couples shocked stare.

"How are you able to do that Raava?" Korra asks.

"Well for starters, we are of course in the spirit world. And ever since we've defeated HIM-" she points to the dark colored diamond on her chest." I have become much stronger And have gained some new abilities that I have never had before. Not even with Wan."

"Ok first off, I like the sound of new abilities, But how you you remember Wan? I thought the other avatars were destroyed by Unavaatu?" Asami said with a confused look.

"They were. But that doesn't mean that I don't remember them. One more thing, They may no longer exist, but I still have their memories." Raava explained. "If I hadn't spoken with you before we were severed, I would not have those memories... Nor would you have your own. The only reason you are still alive after Zaheer's poisoning is because of your past live's memories."

Korra cringed at the word poison and thought back to that terrible day

*FLASHBACK*

"When I get out of here, none of you will survive!" korra yells.

"you won't get out, unless the metal clan taught you a way to bend platinum."

"You- You killed my father!" she blasts fire at Zaheer from her mouth, Missing by Zaheer by a few feet.

"I feel your pain, I also lost someone I loved today. But your pain will soon be over. Bring the poison." Zaheer said as 2 men in dark robes moved up with a bowl of the poison.

"once we administer the poison, your body will naturally react, forcing you in the avatar state in an effort to keep you alive, but sadly for you, you will be entering it for the last time."

"No! The avatar cycle!" korra sputtered.

"yes, when we dispatch you into the avatar state, the cycle will end. So we lucky few, this band of brothers and sisters in anarchy, are going to witness the beginning of a new era of true freedom. Together, we will forge a world without kings or queens, without borders or nations, where a mans allegiance is only to himself and those he loves. We will return to the true balance of natural order. And although you again will never be reborn, your name will echo throughout history. KORRA, THE LAST AVATAR!" There was a pause. " Administer the poison."  
Seconds later the poison is in her system.

*END FLASHBACK *

Korra looks up after the flashback and turns to Raava. "I'm over that now. Its in the past. I'd like to leave it there."  
"Both of us would" Asami said.

"very well, I can respect that. Well, back in I go... We had some place we need to be right?"

Korra nods. Raava's human form faded and then remerged with Korra. After korra regained her full consciousness, The couple walked hand in hand down a dirt path.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A few days later, and a lot of bathroom stops. The couple came upon a hut, small, but elegant. In the distance they saw a table surrounded by spirits, one of which was very familiar to korra. Korra immediately knew who it was. Iroh. She began running towards her friend, Dragging Asami behind her. As she approached the spirit, she slowed down until she eventually came to a stop, right next to Iroh. He was playing Pai Sho with another very familiar spirit, who looked up after moving his lotus piece.

"Stinky?" He asked "I-Is that you?"  
Korra looked a little unnerved by the question but then she remembered this spirit from Wan's time.  
"Aye-Aye?" korra replied, "Its been so long"  
Iroh looked up from the table and then realized korra was standing over him.

"Why hello korra, its good to see you again. I see you've brought along a friend." He said looking at Asami as he spoke.

"Actually, I'm not just her friend Iroh. Korra is my girlfriend." Asami said

"Oh, I see. Well I am glad you two found each other. Love is a mysterious thing, but so is the spirit world. I've found so many things and have made so many friends. But enough of me, You seem like you are here for a certain reason." Iroh said, looking a bit quizzed.

"No actually, for once we are on vacation. And its been a great few days so far... And I guess we just decided that we are a couple" Korra said.

Asami nods and looks at the Pai Sho board, then at Iroh.  
"Umm, Iroh, you know that your lotus piece is going to be taken right?"

"that's what you think." he said, moving one of his other pieces to capture  
Aye-Aye's White lotus tile. The spirit looked at iroh in disbelief and then down at the board.  
"Well played Dragon of the west." The spirit said. He then turns to korra and says "I'm very glad to see you again. You should come and see me again sometime. In this life- Iroh jumped in, Or the next"

This comment brought a single tear to Korra's eyes. "Thank you Aye-Aye it means a lot to know that there are spirits besides iroh and bumju that don't resent me." The spirit faded and iroh turns to korra. "So, any plans?"  
The girls looked at each other and then back at iroh, shaking their heads.  
"No, but we do not have much more time here. We have less than 2 days before we must be back. Were going to leave tomorrow morning." Korra says.

"I see. Well you should get some rest. You will have a long journey back. I have a room reserved for guests. You can stay there for the night. Or whenever you come to visit."

"Thanks Iroh. Its much appreciated." Asami replies while petting a puppy spirit.

With that, the couple walked into the guest house and jumped into bed.

"So that is Iroh. Lord Zuko's Uncle?"

"yes, he was also a great mentor to aang when he was the avatar. He was also credited with having the best tea shop in the earth kingdom." korra responds, while tossing her shirt on the ground.

After a few minutes, korra faces asami and leans in. Their lips met and the spirit world seemed to brighten up a little. They exchanged goodnights and drifted off into sleep.

When the next morning came around, the couple shared one last cup of tea with Iroh and began to head back.

"Goodbye Korra, come see us again sometime!" Iroh shouted as the couple faded from view.

Much walking over the next day put a strain on the couples legs. They couldn't stop if they wanted to make it back in time. They encountered many more spirits on the way back, and they were complimented on their appearances.. Well more asami than korra... But the point was both looked nice.  
They finally reached the portal that led back to republic city. Neither one of them wanted to leave the spirit world. Asami turned towards Korra and said, "No matter what the others think of us, I will love you through it." With that, the new couple turned and walked through the portal, still holding hands.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blinding flashes of light greeted the couple back into the physical world. The press, Tenzin and Jinora were anxious to greet the avatar and her friend, but they were shocked by the sight of Korra's hand In Asami's. The press cameras kept flashing constantly until korra had enough and metalbent them into the portal behind them. The couple pushed through the crowd and hopped on Oogi along with Tenzin and Jinora. On their way back to Air temple island, Jinora stared at the couple. After a long akward silence, jinora blurted out, "So when were you gonna tell us?" Tenzin quickly tuned out the conversation, simply because it was not his business. Korra and Asami's face turned bright red. "Well uh.. We-"

"We were going to tell you guys tomorrow but seeing as how we didn't expect so many people to greet us back." Asami replied.

Korra seemed a bit taken aback by Asami's quick response and thought to herself,"How is she so confident about this? Am I NOT her first girlfriend?"

Minutes later, Oogi landed on the island where Mako and Bolin were waiting. Mako was less than pleased when he saw the couple come down from Oogi, Bolin rushed over to His long time friends and bear hugged them. Mako walked up and stood with his arms crossed.

"So this is what I get to come back to. Did you two ever think that I wouldn't care if you two are tog-"

"ZIP IT MAKO!" Korra yelled. "You told the both of us that NO MATTER WHAT you wanted us to be happy! Did you not?"

Mako recoiled at this outburst,and tried to come back with something but he just turned around and walked away. Tenzin Walked up to Korra and said,

"Well you're still a bit hot headed.. I believe that you did well to remind him of his past words but you still need to tone down a bit. Oh by the way, your parents are inside, maybe you should tell them korra."

Korra looked nervous and Asami could understand why. She had gone through this conversation before, with her first girlfriend, Sakura. Asami convinced her father to be able to accept that she was more into girls than guys. Asami stopped Korra and pulled her to the side.  
"Korra, are you nervous? And don't lie." she asked. A long pause ensued. Korra then turns away and says, "honestly, I'm not sure how I'm going to tell them. I've never had to explain something like this to them before. I know I don't have to ask, but can you help me?"

Asami expected this answer. She knew it was coming, so all she could say was. "Yes dear. All the help you need."

"Thank you" korra said, letting out a sigh.

"All you gotta do is follow my lead. Got it?" Asami winked. Korra nodded in response.

As they walked into the Mini Temple, Opal Was first to greet them.

"Hey where have you too love birds been?" Opal said.

"WHAT?!" the couple yelled.  
"How did-"

"Bolin... He's not stopped talking about it since he got back here. Spirits know I love him to pieces but he should have let you two tell us." Opal explained.

"So we don't have to tell my parents?" Korra asked.

"I doubt it, but you will have to go in there and make yourself known." Opal said.

"ok"

The couple walks into the room and korra's hand clutches Asami's. The door opens and Senna and Tonraq look in their direction. There was a moment of silence and then Senna spoke up.

"Glad you came by. Care to tell us about your adventures?"

END CHAPTER 1


	2. Update, Chapter Descriptions

Hey guys! No, this isn't a chapter,(which will be up within the next 2 or 3 weeks) just an update... Below you will be able to see the descriptions of future chapters

Chapter 1: Vacation, follows the korrasami vacation that S 4 left off with and the reactions of team avatar.

Chapter 2: Trial of the great Uniter, Is the chapter that shows what Kuvira's been up to as well as her trial/Sentencing that ends with an argument over whether her punishment is too much, or too little.

Chapter 3: The Earth States Union, "President" Wu, officially abolishes the monarchy and sets in a democratic government/ The Earth States are created and ZaoFu expands its lands and becomes its own nation, for a cost.

Chapter 4:Tension, Intense arguments between world leaders, primarily Raiko and Izumi. War is threatened between all nations.

Chapter 5: Escalation, United Republic Ships Mass at the Fire nation's borders, ready to attack. Amidst all of this Bolin and opal get married.

Chapter 6: War! The United Republic Attacks the Fire nation and devastates the Southern Water Tribe after Varrick and Zhu Li are forced to detonate a Massive weapon. (The Earth states are declaring Neutrality.) Asami Shuts down Future Industries.

Chapter 7: Raava's Wisdom, Korra calls upon Raava to find a way to stop this war. Some Korrasami action may ensue.

Chapter 8: Old Enemies, New Friends, while walking through the streets of the Untouched parts of the Fire Nation, team avatar decides to Release Korra's 2 Greatest enemies to help them against Raiko. During their stay, the Krew will have another addition to their group, a girl named Kanara.

Chapter 9: Demons, team avatars' inner demons. Everyone from Kuvira, to Korra, and more.

Chapter 10: Turntables, the fire nation has an edge so far, but the United Republic threatens to detonate their weapon over the palace.

This is all of the chapters I am going to reveal to you guys for now. There are 4 More planned that I won't tell you guys, so I'll leave you guessing. All I can say is that there's a huge loss... MWAHAHAHAHA so evil...


	3. Trial of the Great Uniter

IM SO SORRY. I've been so busy lately because of Finals and multiple Family Crisis I hope you can understand. But on with the next part of tension, that you've waited so long for!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Previously on Tension...

"Good to see you again Iroh"  
"Alright, be sure to come see me again, in this life, or the next!"  
"So this is what I get to come back to. Did you two ever think that I wouldn't care if you two are tog-"

"ZIP IT MAKO!"

Chapter 2 Fate of The Great Uniter.

1 Month Later...

Kuvira laid in her cell, Beaten and bruised, cuts scattered around her body. "I deserved this" She thought. Ever since Kuvira was defeated by the avatar and locked in here, she was constantly tormented.

"Why did she spare me?" she asked

The Cell door opens with a slam. Kuvira Jumps and looks up at the towering figure. It was Su. The person she really didn't want to be around right now, and for a good reason. She had taken enough from the other inmates, and now Su shows up.

"Get up Kuvira!" Su yelled.  
Kuvira Just stares. After a few moments, Kuvira musters up the words, "Is there a special reason why? Last I checked, My trial wasn't for another three weeks."

Korra walks into the room.  
"its not." she says calmly, "I thought id stop by to see how your doing." She turns to Su and motions as to say that she may leave the two alone. Su was hesitant, but she left a few seconds later.

"Why? After every-" Korra cuts her off.  
"We went over this while we were in the spirit world."

"I'm sorry, I wish I could remember, but I can't." Kuvira says. She tries to stand up, but the pain in her Knees is too much and she falls. Korra rushes over to help her up. "Kuvira! Are you okay?" Korra asked. She tells a guard to bring a light in while she deals with Kuvira. Minutes later the guard brings in 3 candles, and 2 lanterns. (Made of platinum of course) korra sparks a flame in each one then turns to Kuvira. What she saw, was a woman who looked like she'd been put through Hell and Back far more than just after their battle. Nearly breaking at the sight of Kuvira's cut, bruised and broken body. After a moment, Korra spoke up. Gritting her teeth in rage she asked,

"who did this?"

No response.

"Kuvira! Who did this to you? You should have recovered from our battle by now, so why do you look this way?"

There was a moment of silence and Kuvira finally spoke.

"th- The other inmates.. And some of the guards... If I had any metal, I could defend myself... But there's nothing but wood and platinum in here..." Kuvira explained. Korra was less than pleased.

Without saying anything, she picked Kuvira up and put her arm around Korra's neck and started walking out of the cell in a rage. Many guards stared as korra walked towards the lunch room where nearly all inmates were eating. Many inmates glared and some stood up. Guards leaned back against the wall and watched the action unfold. Korra kicked some trays to the side as she sat Kuvira down and stood on the table. korra had no authority here but she did have to change something. She stomped her foot on the table once to get the inmates' attention.

"LISTEN UP!" All conversation stopped as prisoners stared. "You should know who I am, but for those who don't, I'm the avatar, Korra. Now that's out of the way, I'd like to address something... Kuvira... Or The great Uniter as you all know her, May have done some terrible things in her life, but that doesn't justify your treatment of her." Korra says angrily. Though the room was quiet, Korra could see the anger in the others face.  
one of the inmates next to Korra Stood up.  
"WHY SHOULD WE CARE WHAT YOU THINK?!" he yelled.

Korra glares down at the inmate.  
"Because she Saved the earth kingdom while I was recovering from the Red Lotus' poison. Yes I understand that she made some bad choices, but she is repentant. Let me ask you something, no, let me ask this whole room... If she wasn't truly repentant, Why are you all still standing? I mean if she didn't care that she made all the mistakes she did, don't you think that she would have fought back? Maybe even escaped?" She glares at a guard.  
"My point is that she is by no means a Bad person. Bad mistakes? Yes, but that doesn't make you a bad person. YOU people should know this. I'm sure that some of you aren't bad people, but you, like Kuvira, aren't bad people."

Some of the inmates sat down and their faces were filled with guilt.

"That is all I have to say about that. But before I go, I want to make something very Clear. I do not care who it is, The next time that I see Kuvira look the way she does because of you people, I will find you and you will be punished severely. THAT DOES NOT EXCLUDE THE GUARDS." Some of the guards flinched.  
"Have I Made myself clear?" Korra asked.

Some of the inmates nodded, others responded with, "Yes Ma'am."

"Good. Kuvira come on, I'm gonna take you to air temple Island to get you healed, and then you'll come back. Ok?" Korra says.

The two walk out of the prison after Korra checked Kuvira they walk out of the building, Jinora Flies in and lands next to Korra. After a few seconds, Jinora gave a look of confusion.

"Korra,Why is Kuvira out of...oh..."  
One closer look at Kuvira, and she had the whole thing solved.  
"Yes, we need to get her to the Island and have her healed. Then I'll go talk to Raiko about her condition. I am going to leave her under guard by the White Lotus Members that are there." Korra explains.

With that Jinora nods and turns to fly off toward The Island. When she gets there she runs into Ikki.

"Ikki! Where is dad?!"

"I dunno!" Ikki yells back. She turns around, takes a deep breath and...  
"DAAAAD!"

The doors to the courtyard fly open and Tenzin looks around.

"WHAT IS IT?"

Jinora lands next to him with a serious look on her face.  
"Korra is on her way back... And she's bringing Kuvira with her... Its not good."

"WHAT?! Where is she now?" Tenzin asked. They're already on the ferry ride over. They'll be here in a couple of minutes." Jinora explains.

Minutes passed and Kuvira wasn't looking any better. While they were on the ferry, Kuvira screams out in pain, while holding her right side. Korra was stunned by the scream, but immediately asked what was wrong.

"Kuvira! What's wrong?"

She clenched her side even more.  
"My entire right side... It feels like I'm being stabbed..."

Drops of blood begin to drip out of her mouth.

"Oh no..." Korra says. "CAPTAIN, SPEED UP THE BOAT WE NEED TO GET THERE NOW!"

The boat speeds up even more and nearly crashes as they reach the docks. Korra's Airbending had become useful in getting them to the courtyard. Leaping and bounding over walls, and roofs of the buildings. Korra tried not to panic but it was hard to with Kuvira's breathing being faint. The two Benders finally got to the courtyard and Tenzin, Ikki, Jinora, and a few white lotus medics were waiting with a stretcher.

"Get her to a healer Immediately" Korra said while gently laying Kuvira on the cloth."Someone contact Su and have her meet with me and the Raiko as soon as possible. I have some business to handle."  
She ordered.

"What happened to Kuvira? Why was she like that? Didn't she get healed BEFORE she went to prison?" Tenzin's questions flooded out of his mouth. And in a similar way to how Ikki answers questions Korra Replied,

"Prisoners and guards were beating her and yes she was healed before she went to prison." Korra spouted off.

"What?"there was a pause. "I see... I will handle the meeting with the president. You go find Asami. She's missed you."

Korra had just gotten back from a conference In Ba Sing Se with Wu before she went to check on Kuvira.

*Flashback*  
"Nice to see you again Wu. I look forward to getting your plan into action." Korra said, walking off of the airship. "I hope this wont take long. I've already spent 3 years away from Asami, she thought back to the time when she was trying to heal her mind and figure out who she was.

"Thank you Korra, your help will be much appreciated." Wu said.

*Back to present*  
"Oh right, I guess I better get going then... I've been gone for weeks!" This was just the thing to take korra's mind off of Kuvira.

Korra walks in and sees Pema and whispers "Where is she?"

She points to the kitchen.

"Thank you" she mouths, then moves into the kitchen and sneaks up behind Asami.

"Miss Me?" Korra whispers in her Girlfriend's ear.

Asami drops the dishes back into the sink and spins around to give Korra a long Passionate kiss.

"You said You wouldn't be long. Its been a month. What kept you?" Asami asks, while wrapping her arm around her Girlfriend's Neck.

"Well the Earth Union business took a longer time than expected. And the states couldn't agree on anything. And..." Korra wanted to tell Asami about the whole Kuvira situation, but at the same time, she really didn't because she was sure that Asami would be less than pleased.

"And what? Korra..." Asami Glares.

The words spilled out of her mouth.

"I went to go see kuvira before I came back here just to check on her and now she's here coughing up blood." Korra's breathing hitched. A look of shock and anger rose to Asami's face as she pushed korra away.

Silence filled the air, Asami turned away. She couldn't face Korra right now.  
Asami gritted he teeth before asking, " W-Why? You know I cant stand that you still respect her! She killed my father!" Tears were streaming down her face.

Korra understood why Asami was upset. She knew she had done wrong, but it didn't help that she didn't have a choice of not seeing Kuvira.

*FLASHBACK*  
As Korra begins to walk up the ramp to board the airship back, Wu called out,

"Hey! When You get back I need you to check on Kuvira. Nothing bad, just Make sure she's staying in line."

Korra nods slowly, thinking about why he would ask Such a request.  
*END FLASHBACK*

Korra opens her mouth to say something. She has to tell Asami that there wasn't much a choice in not seeing Kuvira.

"A-Asami? Before you go thinking I did this on my own free will... It wasn't.."

Asami turned back around, Slightly angered. Gritting her teeth, she spoke out. "What do you mean 'not on your own free will?" Asami growled. "Last I checked, noone bosses you around, with the exception of the other world leaders and Tenzin, And me of course but that's to be determined."

Korra thought back for a second. "But Wu is a world leader."

"But you never really listened to him anyway." Asami retorted.

"She's got you there." Raava told Korra.

"Not the time Raava..." Korra growls.

"Sorry." The spirit replied.

Meelo bursts into the room.  
"GRAN GRAN NEEDS YOU IN THE HEALING HUT NOW! Its Kuvira!" he turns to Asami. "Hi pretty lady, though I shouldn't say anything because I have my own lady... Hmm" Meelo runs out of the room.

"I'm sorry Asami. I've got to go help." Korra said.

Asami stood there, glaring as Korra ran off.  
"Why is she helping her after all she's done?" she thought.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A lot of running,and a few seconds later, Korra slams open the door to the Healing hut.

"I got here as fast as possible. What is going on?!"

" Calm down Korra, she's fine. The bleeding has stopped and she's asleep." Katara says. "Now sit, explain what happened."

After a few long minutes of explanation, katara finally understands. "So that is why she's here."

All korra does is nod. Then Tenzin walks in.

"Su and the President are here."

"About time! Korra exclaims, "are they in the main room?" Tenzin nods,"I will speak with them alone, if you don't mind" Korra says as she walks to the room.

A few seconds later she was met by a Less-Than-Pleased President and a Worried Matriarch.  
"Is she okay, what happened I saw her not long before you went in and she looked fine." Su asks.

korra only nods and says,"She's stable. She had internal bleeding and a few broken ribs, bruises and scars. She's sleeping now."

Su's expression calmed, but the president's was still a stone cold stare.

"So, Avatar Korra, would you like to explain why one of the worlds Worst War criminals was signed out of MY prison?"

Korra didn't like his tone and she made sure he Knew it by getting right in his face and saying, "How about you explain Why the Guards aren't restraining the Prisoners from attacking her BEFORE her trial? HUH?" Korra shot back. "If YOUR guards would've done their job, we wouldn't be having this conversation!"

The president was shocked. His expression faded.

Korra wasn't done yet. "Kuvira is staying on this island until her sentence is finished. I will not Negotiate this. Tenzin has approved of this. This way, no further harm will be caused to Kuvira's well being. She may roam the island freely, BUT She will be watched over 24/7 By the White Lotus. Sound like a deal?"

The President thinks this over for a few minutes as korra stands staring out the window.  
"Very well. You have my approval, and Su seems to approve as well." The President says, standing up.

(Time skip 3 weeks, Kuvira is healed, tensions between Korrasami have faded, and everyone (In the Krew) Is in the courthouse, Including Izumi, Raiko Wu and a judge From the Water tribe, Kuvira's sentence.)

"Kuvira, Sinama, That is your Name yes?" The Judge asks. Kuvira Nods,  
"yes Your Honor"  
"You understand all of your crimes and the types of sentences Suitable?"  
"Yes"  
"I will not pick your punishment, The World Leaders will do so. President Raiko, Fire Lord Izumi,Suyin Beifong, And Wu Hou-Ting, this is your choice. However I must remind all of you that the choice you make today may affect the world. The Choices are, Life In Prison, Or the Death Sentence. I will give 10 minutes on the decision." The judge walks out of the room.

Ten Minutes have passed and the judge awaits the leaders answers.

Raiko folds his hands, "I seek the death penalty. It is deserved. She Attacked My city."

Izumi shakes her Head, " I vote Life in prison. Let her suffer from the horrors that her mind can do to her."

Wu looks at the President. "I'm siding with Raiko. Me as a world leader have been close to death more than twice because of her. I vote Death."

Su looks around. "Kuvira has said that she'll accept whatever punishment is given to her. So I vote Life in Prison. She May suffer. But she will not die. She does not deserve Death."

Raiko looked like he was about to say something but Su stopped him.

"Think back to the end of the hundred year war, Many people believed that Fire Lord Ozai, deserved death, But Avatar Aang Believed that EVERYONE, including those who have made some mistakes in life deserve a second chance. I stand my ground on Life in prison." Su says as she sits back down.

"The vote is even. Therefore a neutral party is needed. Tenzin?" The Judge says.  
"it comes to you."

Tenzin thinks hard for a moment then stands up and says, "As Lady Su has said, everyone deserves a second chance. Ozai got one, why shouldn't Kuvira? I vote Life in Prison."

"Alright then. Under 450 counts of various war crimes that I don't want to bother mentioning, you are pronounced Guilty and will serve Life in Prison on Air Temple Island"

Kuvira's eyes Teared up. "I've been spared...

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT I CANT BELIEVE THAT IM AT 1300 READS AFTER ONLY ONE CHAPTER! Keep it up!

NEXT CHAPTER: EARTH UNION


End file.
